User blog:Battlefan237/Martin Scorsese Battle Suite: Tommy (Goodfellas) vs. Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver)
For today's battle we're going to pick two iconic characters from Martin Scorsese's thrilling crime saga : ''Tommy from ''Goodfellas , the ruthless Italian mobster who takes killing spree as a natural daily activity and Travis Bickle from Taxi Driver, ''the cynical vet who has been fed up with digusting crimes and deals happening in gloomy New York nights. Will Tommy kick the ass of the furious taxi driver, or will the brutal mobster gets paid-back for his murderous acts ? '''We shall see....Who is the deadliest ?' 'Tommy the Mobster (Goodfellas)' Tommy , portrayed by Joe Pesci, is an experienced mobster whose career of crime can be traced back to his childhood. Being a violent sociopath, Tommy is somehow fascinated in organized crimes. He takes particular interest in beating up people who owe debts from the mob . This interest has already developed into a psychotic affection of murder throughout Tommy's life. Apart from this, Tommy is also notorious for his 'colorful language' that seems to be let out randomly....Now let's check his weapons: *'Melee: Kitchen knife, broken glass bottle and ice pick. '''In the film, Tommy made use of a variety of home tools to beat up those who offended him. These tools includes a kitchen knife which were used to stab a offensive rivalry mobster, a broken glass bottle that was struck to the head of a bar waiter who somehow displeased Tommy and an Ice pick that was stabbed to the head of a gang member who ought to be taken care of due to his involvement in the Lufhansa Airlines robbery . *'Pistol : M1911A1''' was used to kill the waiter. Weights 1.105 kg, 7 rounds. ' *'Revolver 1: Smith & Wesson M36. Used to threaten a mobster. 5 rounds standard. *'Revolver 2: Smith & Wesson M19. '''Used to commit random crime. '''6 rounds standard'. Tommy-Devito-Goodfellas.jpg|Tommy BigAssKnife.jpg|Kitchen Knife M1911a1.jpg|CM1911 cuntty.jpg|S&W M36 601px-Goodfellas_02.jpg|S&W M19 Travis Bickle ( Taxi Driver ) Travis, portrayed by Robert De Niro, is a vet who took the job of a taxi driver in order to earn a living after war. Witnessing the crimes and dirty deals happened in New York streets late in the night, Travis decided to become a vigilante and began to train himself in an attempt to fight the crimes . Driven even more cynical by the misunderstandings between him and his dreamed girlfriend, Travis is now ready to strike any criminals in the drity streets of big apple. He mainly uses the following weapons : *'' Half-Melee': Sleeve gun. ' A S&W escort mini gun is hidden in his sleeves to defend close attacks. *'Pistol : Astra Constable'. Bought from Andy, 8 rounds. *'Revolver 1: Colt Detective Special. 6 rounds. ' *'Revolver 2: Colte Official Police Revolver. 6 rounds. ' *''' MV5BMTQ1Nzg3MDQwN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDE2NDU2MQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Travis Bickle 600px-Taxi-swes1.jpg|Sleeve gun Astra Constable.jpg|Astra Constable 600px-Taxi-sw10s1.jpg|Colt Detective 300px-ColtOP4.jpg|Colt Police ' 'X factors: Tommy-Travis' *Experience: 88-52 *Training: 77-80 *Brutality: 88-79 *Durability: 78-83 *Killer Instinct: 100-87 *Physicality: 89-91 *Mental health: 67-70 *Hatred against each other : 72-98 Battle ''Pub Florence, Little Italy, 10:30 pm, Sunday night... The bar keeper scanned around the pub, finally fixing his eyes on the table in the corner. It's another Sunday evening, so as expected, a herd of mafia members had already gathered there, drinking, laughing and taunting each other as usual. However, something unusual could be sensed: It seemed that the mafia members had been overwhelmed by something else. Their laughters were far more menacing, filled with pathological outbursts of chilling chuckles. Though the laughing manners of those people were pretty much the same, one particularly stood out because of his cartoonish grin mixed with psychotic giggles. Sonny, the owner of the pub, knew that the name of that particular goodfella was Tommy Devito, an experienced hitman who had engaged in nearly every robbery and assault in this neighbourhood. Sometimes Tommy participated in the robbery directly, or else he's the man behind it. 'Never toy with Tommy.' Sonny thought to himself, ' Or you'll not only die in the most miserable way you can imagine, but also have to bear the long strings of slang terms and dirty words coming out of Tommy's mouth before he pull the trigger.' Sonny's imagination was interrupted when a man in deep green hoodie stepped into the pub. 'Sir, would you like to have a glass of beer or anything else ?' Asked Sonny. 'No. Just answer my question. Where're those mafia assholeless ? ' Replied the man. 'What ?' Sonny got confused as Tommy stood up and gazed at the hoodie man. 'What did you say ?' Shouted Tommy as he randomly selected a beer bottle . 'You piece of shit...' Tommy threw the bottle at the man, but missed, only to hit a portrait of Florence on the wall nearby, leaving a mess of broken glass. The man, also known as Travis Bickle, turned to Tommy and approached him. 'Hey you motherf***er, go away, you're pissing me off now !' Tommy grabbed up another bottle, but soon visualized that the man had company. Obivious Travis had hidden something inside his sleeve, because it had been twisted into unnatural shape. 'Shit !' Tommy quickly took cover behind a nearby cover. Travis fired as soon as Tommy dodged. The bullet hit another mafia member named Henry Hill right on the forehead, killing him instantly . 'You garbage !' Tommy took out his CM1911 and fired back. Travis, who was busy discarding his one-shot sleeve gun, had to hide and drew out his Astra Constable. He fired back , but soon got suppressed by the capacity of CM1911. In order to make up for that, he took out another handgun ( Colt Police). He randomly fired them at Tommy's site, only to take down another unrelated mafia member who just happened to be poking his head out . As Travis stood up and unleashed his handguns, Tommy managed to shoot him on the shoulder. 'Damn..I should've killed him without these mess.' Tommy gazed at the fleeing crowds fiercely. 'What's the f**k is wrong with you, you piece of shit ? ' Tommy noticed a man with flowers around his neck fleeing the scene. The man demanded him to pay back the money he owed minutes ago. So Tommy turned to the man and shot him in the back . This gave Travis who'd just dropped the colt police special because of the pain a chance to retreat. He fled into the dark alley behind the bar. Tommy went on chasing after kicking the flower guy in the head. The backyard alley had been suffering from electricity problem for an awful long time, so both men found themselves plunged into complete darkness. Only the light from some nearby resident provided them with chances to recognize each other's shadow. They immediately set off firing spree. Tommy, who'd gone pretty mad, put on a fight with two revolvers. Travis switched his weapon into a Colt detective special and fired back. Remembering his days in Vietnam, Travis accurately shot Tommy on one arm and the shoulder of the same side, causing Tommy to slip and dodged behind a light pole. Travis, who was also running out of bullets, planned to take down Tommy with remaining Astra . He walked towards Tommy. As soon as he reached the pole, Tommy took out an ice pick from his suit and exerted himself to stab Travis in the face. Then he punched Travis, kicking the astra into drainage system of New York City. He looked down at the gasping Travis, beaming out an evil smile as Jimmy Convey kicked the pub door open. 'What the f**k is going on ?' Asked Jimmy. 'Just some random thug trying to get himself into trouble. 'Is he dead ? ' Jimmy stared at Travis. 'Oh God, Tommy...You need some medical treatments.' Jimmy looked at Tommy's suit half of which had been covered with blood and gores. 'Of course I need f**king treatment , but before that...Hey Sonny, have got a f**king damn kitchen knife in your pub ? ' Shouted Tommy. The police arrived nevertheless, and Jimmy handled all the stuff properly as usual. The dead bodies were said to be shipped out of the city in trucks, dumping into Atlantic. And that's not very long before the police department of Jersey City found a dead man floating in the river. Though the corpse were rotted a bit, it's still easy to notice that the man had been shot on the shoulder and stabbed in the face, but the deadly wound was proved to be the trace of blood in his chest, which was suspected to be the job of a kitchen knife. WINNER:　ＴＯＭＭＹ　ＤＥＶＩＴＯ Ｅｘｐｅｒｔ＇ｓ opinion　 Tommy wins simply due to his better mental condition and experience, as none of these men can out match the other when it comes to weapon. Travis might have been trained, but comparing to Tommy, he's just a cynical inexperienced street thug while Tommy is a cunning goodfella. Category:Blog posts